An Oath Of Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: There is no greater way to say 'I love you'. Than pledging your heart, to the one you love most.


"I wonder where she could be? She did say to meet her at the peach tree after dinner, didn't she?" A confused Po asked himself. Whom was dressed in a pure black cloak, and whom has been waiting in the barely lit, cold dark night. For about five minutes now. The more he continued to wait for her though, the more he began to doubt if she was even going to show up. Yet, in that precise moment of doubt. He could begin to hear footsteps coming up from the path, 'Causing him to look in that direction. Where in just a couple of minutes, he could see the felines piercing amber eyes. Along with noticing, that she was wearing a pure yellow cloak.

"Sorry for the wait Po, just had to think over some things before I came here." Tigress softly spoke to the panda. Reaching the top of the path by the time she had finished her sentence to him. Which after she had done so, took a few more steps. So that she was now only mere inches away from the panda.

"It's fine Tigress. I have to ask though, why did you ask me to come here out here? Does it have to do with the things you mentioned you had to think over? I'm not mad about it, I'm just curious why we are out here in the cold darkness?" Po asked her calmly. Making sure his voice, nor the words he had just spoken to her, were laced with any kind of anger. Or any kind venom in them. They weren't, but they still made Tigress show an expression of sorrow, mixed with worry. Features that had caused her to walk past him, and to the edge of the cliff. Where she had looked down to the very dimly lit valley below them.

"To be honest with you Po, I choose this place for us to talk because it brings me comfort and peace. Two things, I need now more than ever if I'm going to do, what I'm about to do. Which indeed, does have to do with what I had to think over before coming here and talking to you." She whispered softly, turning back around to face Po. Who had a somewhat look of worry, know that when Tigress would get like this, especially with him. It was something that was eating her from the inside out.

"What is it Tigress? Have you been having nightmares? Or has something happened that you haven't told us? Something life threating or someone trying to hurt you. If so, tell me who they are and I'll make sure not a single piece of fur on you is touched." Po somewhat pleaded to her, but was also showing signs of anger at the thought someone trying to hurt her in anyway. Once he walked up to her though, showing his jade green eyes that expressed only concern for her. Tigress couldn't help but show a warm smile on her face. Knowing that deep down, what she was about to do was the right decision. For who else would show such protection over her? Only him.

"It's nothing like that at all Po. No nightmares, and no one is trying to hurt me. Rather it's this…" She began, getting down onto her knees in front of the panda. Who didn't know what to say or do, by this sudden action of hers. Even more so, when she gently grabbed his right paw with both of hers. Bringing said paw directly in front of her face, where she gave the top of it, a gentle loving kiss.

"Tigress, what are yo-?" Yet before he could finish his question, Tigress had interrupted him. Understanding his confusion to the situation, yet had to get out what she has wanted to get out for the longest of times.

"…Po Ping, I Master Tigress. Here in this moment, on this night, at the sacred peach tree. Wish to tell you my feelings on you. At first, when I had met you. I had a distaste for you, feeling like you didn't belong with the rest of us. That you were a fool who was in over his head. That you couldn't be the Dragon Warrior. I was wrong though in both saying, and thinking such things about you. For I only realized alter on down the road that I was blinded by my own arrogance, and by my own mentality that I had built inside of myself. You weren't a fool Po, nor were you an embarrassment to kung fu. Rather, you were a gift to us all. You were a gift to me Po. You helped us. You helped me in ways that shaped all our lives for the better. If it wasn't for you, who knows where we would be? Where I myself would be? That's why Po, throughout the years in the ways you have showed me the way to live life. Like not to be held up on the past, and live your life in it. Instead, to live in the present. To look towards the future. Which ever since you came along, has been one with happiness. Along with emotion that I thought had been lost since the first punch I landed into an iron tree. You've given me so much Po. Like the ability to love. Not just any kind of love though, but a love that very few people ever get the chance to take and express to the one they care for most in this world. A love that I found that with you Po, a love I would do anything for." Tigress stated with nothing but true, deep passion in her voice. She had then opened her eyes, and had tilted her head upwards to look at the panda she loved. A panda whose eyes were wide, and whose eyes, were sweltering with tears that began to fall slowly down both of his cheeks.

"I love you Po Ping, and I want you to take my heart. For if you do, I swear an oath to you. That you'll never ever, have to be alone again. That I'll always be there for you in both the dark and in the light. To help you and love you, in every shape and form of the words." Tigress stated warmly, leaving Po still speechless as he was before. He then began to look around, almost like he was in a dream. Or like a lost child. He continued this for a mere minute, before looking back down at the feline.

"Ti-Tigress." He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself from the emotions that made him feel so over whelmed. After a couple of deep breaths though, he had gently placed his left paw over both of hers that still laid on top of his right paw. Looking deeply into her amber eyes, before he began to slowly bring her back up from her knees, so that she was now standing in front of him again. Once she was, he had removed both of his paws from the tigers'. Whose paws fell to her sides, making her smile disappear, in fear of him not loving her. Yet, that was changed after Po had let his left paw fall back to his side after wiping away his tears, and had placed his right paw over the left side of his chest. He had then placed said paw, on the left side of Tigress' chest. Still wearing his warm smile.

"My heart is yours, it always has been. Always will be." Po stated in a loving tone, removing his right paw away from the tigers' chest, and letting it fall back down to his side. After he done this, Tigress' frown went back to a smile. In doing so, she had lifted her paw and placed it on the left side of her chest. Then had placed it on the left side of the pandas' chest.

"My heart is yours. It will always and forever will be yours." Tigress lovingly told Po, letting her paw be removed from the panda's chest and back down to her side. A gesture that once done, made the two stares deeply into the others eyes. To make them bring their heads towards each other, where their lips began to curl and their eyes began to close. Until finally, the pandas' lips, met with the tigers. Sealing the twos hearts together, and marking this night of one that will always be known as, 'The night, when two truly loving hearts, became as one.'


End file.
